swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 19.13
Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 19.13 On Thursday, March 31, 2011, at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be brought down for server maintenance and a Hotfix. The servers are estimated to be down for 4 hours. If this timeframe changes, we'll post an update on the official forums. When the Hotfix is complete, all galaxies will be live but unavailable while we complete final testing. All galaxies will be made available after that time. Highlights *Something else has gone terribly wrong in Dr. Fool's shop. Log in on April Fool's Day to find out what. Support The Japan Earthquake & Tsunami Relief Effort *The Stuffed Tauntaun Toy now has a radial option to "speak." Use it and the toy will thank you for helping. *The last day you can purchase this toy to contribute to the effort is Friday. The sale ends on April 1st at 11:59 PM PDT. *Thanks everyone for helping out. April Fool's *Something else has gone terribly wrong in Dr. Fool's shop. Log in on April Fool's Day to find out what. Armor *Deconstructing armor should now only bio-link the schematic to the player deconstructing the armor if the armor is already bio-linked or if the armor is flagged as no trade. *If the armor is flagged as no-trade remove, deconstructing the armor should add a bio-link to the schematic, but set the bio-link to 'pending'. This means that the armor piece can be deconstructed and traded. The armor will still need to be bio-linked in order for the player to equip the armor piece. Collections *Players who have already completed the Hidden Dagger collection without getting the badge should now receive the badge retroactively. *Completing the Dwartii Statue Crafting Quota and the Framed Beetle Specimen Crafting Quota will now grant the associated badges. For players who already completed the collections, the badges will be granted retroactively. Entertainer *You can now call droids while performing. Jedi *Changed the Jedi Healing ability to use the original sound effect. Guild *Added Minimum Lifetime PvP Kills, Minimum Current GCW Rebel Rank, Minimum Current GCW Imperial Rank, Minimum Highest GCW Rebel Rank, and Minimum Highest GCW Imperial Rank to the guild recruiting information, which will also be publicly displayed via the List Of Guilds window. *Guild Membership Request mail will not be sent if the requester's information would violate any of these guild recruiting information settings. *The Minimum Current GCW Rebel Rank, Minimum Current GCW Imperial Rank, Minimum Highest GCW Rebel Rank, and Minimum Highest GCW Imperial Rank requirements only apply if the requester belongs to the corresponding faction. For example, a Neutral requester would not need to satisfy any of the Minimum Current GCW Rebel Rank, Minimum Current GCW Imperial Rank, Minimum Highest GCW Rebel Rank, and Minimum Highest GCW Imperial Rank requirements in order to send the Guild Membership Request mail. A Rebel requester would only need to satisfy the Minimum Current GCW Rebel Rank and Minimum Highest GCW Rebel Rank requirements. An Imperial requester would only need to satisfy the Minimum Current GCW Imperial Rank and Minimum Highest GCW Imperial Rank requirements. *The requester's lifetime PvP kills, current GCW rank, and highest GCW rank is now included in the Guild Membership Request mail. *Multiple guild recruiting information windows can now be displayed simultaneously, to allow easier side-by-side comparison of multiple prospective guilds. HINT: Because the List Of Guilds window can take a few seconds to display, especially if there are a lot of guilds in the list, display the List Of Guilds window once for browsing, and then use the /guildRecruitingInfo slash command to display the guild recruiting information windows for the guilds that you are interested in. Category:Updates